New moon
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: As the new moon rolls around, Fatch manages to find Platinum on the streets. However, so does another demon, who knows how powerful the boy is, and is bent on capturing the so of Flash. Not to mention Merek is trying to bring the child home, the Winchester brothers are fighting to save him, and Aries is trying to be helpful. Little do they know, Platinum isn't quite as he seems...
1. Missing fire demon

**I think it's time for me to tell this story. I guarantee that if you didn't already figure all this out, then it'll surprise you greatly. Anyway, please enjoy! **

* * *

" Hey Septimus? "

Aries called, turning yet another corner of Nerezza. Now he was in the fire demons dining room.

" Where are you? "

It wasn't like Septimus to disappear without at least telling him what he was doing. It was only a cutesy that he did so... Aries was about to turn and look somewhere else when he found Blitz at the table, eating a tuna sandwich. And by the smell of it, there was a LOT of mayo. And it was slightly nauseating to the psychic demon. He'd always hated mayo...

The baby dragon crunched into the sandwich, causing the psychic to cringe horribly as the smell became worse.

" Eugh... uh, Blitz? "

Aries groaned, covering his nose.

" Do you know where Septimus went? "

Blitz looked up at him, swallowing what he'd been eating and licked some tuna from the side his his lips.

" Yeah. He said he had another dream about that angel. "

The drake explained.

" And it made him feel a bit uneasy. He went out on a walk. Said don't wait up for him. "

Aries sighed greatly, walking forward and sitting in front of the dragon on the opposite side of the table, resting his head in his hands. He hated when this happened... it happened every once in a while; Septimus would go off for a while, then not be seen until daybreak. Whenever Septimus got a particular dream.

Septimus had told him of this dream before... only once though. He'd forgotten some of the details, but he remembered enough to at least know why it bothered the demon so...

* * *

_" You're such a disgraceful demon. "_

_An angel spoke harshly, frowning in disappointment. It was a male angel with silver wings, which was the only visible detail. Everything else was shrouded in shadows. This angel was circling a long since fallen Septimus, who's wings were fluttering around aimlessly in the air. He was clearly in pain too. _

_" You kill and you torch, and you're just trash. Anyone living your life would surely regret every decision you've ever made. The only thing that's good about your life would be the fact you have Aries as a friend. "_

* * *

Thats about where the dream cut off. Septimus usually woke up in tears, saying that that sick angel was right about him. Saying the only thing he'd been right about was Aries. That his friendship with the psychic was all he had to show for his life. And as much as it made Aries feel important, it also hurt deeply to know Septimus valued his life so little. He usually dismissed it quickly, as these depressing emotions only lasted the day, but it was still depressing to see...

Aries sighed greatly again, slowly getting to his feet. He figured if Septimus wasn't here to give him an order, then he should figure something out something to do. Maybe he could clean up around Nerezza. It was really dusty around here... Septimus might be messy, but he wasn't. He needed a clean environment. But as he began to work, he couldn't help but worry about the fire demon...

* * *

**I am going to put as much time and effort into this story as possible, so I could end up posting more than one chapter each day. I won't be drawing in this time though, so my deviantart work will be on temporary hold. Sorry for that slit inconvenience everyone. **

**Hope you enjoy this story though! Reviews are always appreciated! ;D**


	2. Unexpected face

**As I said. Working none stop on this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

_" Why did you do this to me, Jack? "_

_The child asked, his hair, wings, animal ears and tail burning up with hell fire. Jack could feel himself pressing up against the tree behind him, his heart aching his chest horribly. He couldn't believe who he was seeing in front of him. It just couldn't be right... there was no way he could be here right now... something had happened to him to hide his aura from Flash himself, and he hadn't made an appearance since. So how was Platinum in front of him right now?!_

_The white and silver haired angel was crying, his normally lively crimson eyes dull and empty despite his tears. It was like he'd become numb..._

_Platinum slowly walked closer to Jack, who was now incapable of running. After all, he had cornered himself at the tree. The shadow man wanted to fade into the ground and hide away until the angel fled, but he was too afraid to focus his powers, he was embarassed to say._

_The angels eyes suddenly changed; his sclera turned black and his pupils were no more than red slits, with a black goop dripping from his eyes. Something of which one would normally only see in a creepypasta. Neitherless, the demon found he was more horrified by the goop than the demonic eyes. Soon Platinum knelt in front of him, his right ear giving a quick twitch before he simply grabbed the man by the neck, lifting him up while shoving him against the tree, the bark scraping his body terribly._

_" I had a wonderful life with my father and incredible siblings. "_

_Platinum muttered, tightening his grip painfully around the demons neck._

_" And if you don't find a way to fix the damage, I will find a way to take back control of my body, "_

_His hand tightened even further, Jack's eyes beginning to roll back into his head. Platinum suddenly glared furiously, looking even more menacing then when he appeared hollow and numb. To make it worse, when he spoke again, his voice sounded pure evil and demonic. And... eerily familiar..._

_" And I will murder you for what you've done. "_

* * *

The demon immediately sat up with a start, sweating furiously and panting heavily. He looked around the room, finding it had black walls and a light grey carpeting. He heaved a heavy sigh, realizing he was in his room. So that had been nothing but a dream... to be honest, he was extremely relieved.

He'd been feeling very guilty about what he'd done to Platinum as of late... he didn't know all of the details yet, such as what he'd turned the child into, but he knew enough to know it wasn't something good... hellfire like that didn't turn them into something simple or harmless. Thoughts like this just hurt his heart... he felt unbelievably guilty about what he'd done, and even though telling Flash wasn't ideal, he still knew he'd have to tell someone, and get it off his chest. But he had no idea who he'd tell... the only person he could think of was...

_' Ngh... '_ Jack mental groaned, realizing he had no other choice. The guilt was eating him alive, and he simply couldn't keep it in any longer. Shakily he rose to his feet, scratching his head tiredly and walked out the door to his room. The cold stone floor was cold beneath his feet, freezing him further. But he'd still take cold to heat any day... he began making his way to the boys dorm, cracking the door open and looking in. The child he was looking for wasn't there._ ' Strange... where is he...? '_

* * *

Fatch took in a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the cool air around him. It had been along day, and now a seemingly longer night, and the prince found he needed to get out. To get out and get some fresh air and relax. Basically he just couldn't sleep, and he figured the night would help him. Besides, he enjoyed a starry night as beautiful as this. The prince was always fascinated by them... he couldn't explain it, but he always felt they held some form of significance besides just lighting the way at night...

Fatch felt a smile tug at his lips at this thought, crossing his arms and rubbing the upper part of them. He swore... he'd just been feeling so... peaceful lately... it felt weird to him, and yet, he'd never felt better. And he absolutely loved it. Maybe his depression was gone for good this time. Nothing had crossed his mind in weeks, and it felt wonderful to not live in constant fear or worry.

The vampire shook his head a bit, trying to think of something different. After all, why ruin the evening by thinking of what had made him so depressed?

Fatch suddenly stopped walking, his nose crinkling up considerably at what he smelled. It was so... pure and angelic. It was pure to the point it made him feel physically ill. It even made him gag a few times it was so nauseatingly pure. Holding his breath as to not cause himself to gag again, he began to follow the scent, praying that whoever it was wasn't dangerous. The only two people he'd ever known to have this scent were Flash and Gold, and Gold's wasn't nearly this extreme. But the scary thing was... it was almost smelled just like Flash. And that's what frightened him.

Turning a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, gasping greatly at what he say. In fact, he had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. There, laying on the pavement, was an angel with silver wings. But that was the least of his worries. No, what worried him was the fact this angel looked exactly like...

_' Platinum! ' _He mentally gasped, immediately rushing over and sitting the angel up, looking at his face and checking his pulse._ ' He's alive. ' _Fatch mentally sighed in relief. _'Just unconscious. I should probably bring him to Jenette... '_ In one swift movement, Fatch scooped the angel into his arms, running towards the hospital as fast as he could without hurting him. He had no idea if the angel had any injuries...

As he ran, he spotted Jack in front of him. He wasted no time in stopping, but he noticed the shadow man followed him there.

* * *

Some time had passed, and Fatch and Jack were alone in Platinum's room, and Jack had JUST finished telling Fatch what he'd done to the boy. How he torched his body in hellfire and altered his appearance. And from the look on Fatch's face, he was furious. Yet it seemed he was trying not to shout due to the sleeping angel present in the room. Fatch took a deep breath, his glare still present.

" Have you told Flash about this? "

Jack gulped at this question, afraid to answer.

" No. Not yet. "

" He'd probably murder you... "

Fatch murmured, looking down at Platinum. Apparently he had timing as well, as the angel was waking up. The boy opened his crimson eyes, appearing to be taking a second to focus his sight before taking a look at Fatch and Jack. Surprisingly, he didn't seem bothered with either of them.

" ... Where am I? "

His voice... sounded familiar... but Fatch couldn't quite place it. The vampire offered a gentle smile at him, helping the angel sit up. Once up, Platinum stretched his wings out, as if he hadn't felt them in years.

" A hospital. "

Fatch responded softly. Platinum looked at him, eyes squinting at him as if he saw something different or off about him. Luckily he returned to normal rather quickly.

" ... I see... "

He muttered, looking down glumly at his lap before his eyes suddenly lit up, and he snapped his head in Jack's direction.

" D-do you have a phone?! "

He asked frantically, frightening Jack greatly.

" I-I need to call my brother! "

" Wh-which one? "

Fatch asked softly, getting a confused look from Platinum.

" Is it Gold, maybe Silver? Or Bronze? "

" Y... you know my brothers...? "

Platinum muttered, sounding confused again.

" Yeah. Gotta say, Gold catches me off guard a lot... "

The angel chuckled at this, smiling brightly.

" Yeah that sounds like Gold. Uh, yeah. I need to call Gold. "

Fatch smiled, pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to the boy. The prince stood up, walked over to Jack and picked the man up by the shirt, dragging him out the door. He figured Platinum was about to have a very personal talk with Gold and his brothers, so they'd need privacy.

* * *

**I rushed the end a bit, sorry. Hope this caught you off guard! **


	3. The call and the plan

_**I feel so bad for poor Platinum... he's gonna have such a tough time later. **_

* * *

_Once the two were out in the waiting room, Fatch shocked Jack immensely by swiftly punching him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Jack let out a grunt, quickly realizing what was going on. Since Fatch couldn't do it earlier, he was lashing out now where Platinum couldn't hear him. But Jack could understand it. Fatch was one of those people who, if they didn't let it out right away, he'd explode later and it would be a thousand times worse with many people around to see/hear it. _

_" You MORON! "_

_Fatch yelled, swinging at the demon again, Jack barely blocking it with his arms. _

_" I can't believe you did that to that sweet angel! "_

_The vampire swung again, hitting the demons wrists. _

_" If he knew what you did, he'd kill you too! "_

_" I-I'm sorry alright?! "_

_Jack hissed; amazingly this made Fatch stop. The demon man panted a bit in relief, continuing a little. _

_" Had I been in the right state of mind, I would've NEVER done something this horrible! But we don't have time to worry about that now, and besides! You know Flash will kill me for it later! Right now we need to bring him home to Flash before something happens to make him disappear again! "_

_Fatch stared on with wide eyes from the demons rant before he calmed down, realizing the man had been right. He didn't have time to be beating him up or verbally chewing him out. Right now he had to focus on the big picture: Platinum. How much did the angel even remember, anyway? Did he know what Jack did, or did he remember what happens to him when he's supposedly "not Platinum" anymore? And more importantly... how would they get him back up into heaven...?_

* * *

Platinum sighed nervously as he waited for someone to pick up the phone. He knew it was late, and he knew the chances of any of his siblings actually answering it were very slim. But that's not why he was worried. No, he was worried about what their reactions would be to suddenly be getting a call from their long lost big brother.

Yes. He knew what happened to him. He knew what he'd been turned into as well. He didn't yet know who did it, but he didn't really care right now. He also wasn't comfortable telling Fatch yet, or that man he'd been with. He believed the demons name was Jack...? The point was, what he'd been turned into was awful. And right now, it was the least of his worries. His top priority right now was contacting his siblings (as his father obviously didn't have any form of phone) and finding a way to meet up with them. Once that happened, they could take him back up into heaven and maybe fix the curse that had been placed on him. Admittedly, he was afraid of what they would think of him once they learned the truth, but they were his family. He knew they'd still love and accept him...

Finally the phone clicked, indicating that someone had answered from the other end.

_" Hello? "_

The person asked. The boy was obviously tired, yet he still sounded polite... also, a bit cheerful and confused. And there was only one person Platinum knew who could act so cheerful after being woken up.

" Gold? I-is that you? "

Silence etched between the two of them for a moment, Gold obviously even more confused now.

_" Uh... yeah? Who's this? "_

Platinum covered the speaker for a second, giggling uncontrollably for a moment; oh he was was looking forward to what he was about to do. What he wouldn't GIVE to be there in person to see Gold's reaction first hand. Alas, this phone was all he could do... slowly he removed his hand, saying cheerfully into the phone.

" Gold, it's me. Platinum. "

Silence etched between the two once more, Platinum smiling widely in anticipation for Gold's soon to be squealing. He remembered that whenever Gold got to hear particularly good news, he'd jump up and down a few times squealing, his tail wagging at an unnatural speed. Just thinking about it got Platinum's OWN tail wagging. Oh how he wished he could see Gold right now...

Suddenly he jumped, hearing loud thump on the other end of the phone, shortly followed by the clatter of the obviously dropped phone. Panicking a bit, Platinum frantically called into the cell.

" Gold?! Gold, a-are you there?! "

He could overhear footsteps and frantic voices, asking if Gold was ok. Platinum bit his lower lip with every word he heard, now feeling worried about his little brother. Now he could hear shuffling, indicating the phone was being picked up.

_" Hello, this is Silver Winchester. "_

"Silver" said simply, as if he were used to answering the phone like that.

_" My apologies, but Gold has suddenly passed out. May I ask who's calling? "_

Gold passed OUT?! Wow! Platinum knew Gold of all people would miss him, but passing out upon the mere mention of his name?! Holy Flash! Platinum had to try his best not to giggle at his brothers over dramatics, and said calmly.

" Hey Silver. Sorry, I didn't think my name would make him faint. "

_" Hardy har har. "_

Silver said sarcastically, getting the older to laugh now.

_" You're HILARIOUS. But seriously, who's calling? "_

" Aw, Silver I'm hurt. "

Platinum mocked playfully, holding his arm to his forehead in a fake dramatic fainting pose.

" You don't even recognize your own brothers voice... "

_" Wait- what?! "_

Silver yelped, speaking as though he'd misheard the older.

_" P-Platinum?! "_

" In the flesh little brother. "

The angel responded, sitting normally and speaking calmly. Yet the smile refused to leave his face, his tail still wagging happily behind him. From the other end, he heard a squeal come from Silver. The same one he'd expected to hear from Gold.

_" No way! "_

Silver cried out, sounding more cheerful than Platinum was used to hearing.

_" Platinum! You're ok! Wh-where are you- who's phone are you on?! We'll come over immediately! "_

" Geez, calm down little bro. "

Platinum teased.

" First answer: I'm on Fatch's phone. "

_" Ah. "_

Silver breathed.

_" I thought the number seemed familiar... "_

" Second- and don't freak out I'm fine- I'm in the hospital. "

Although Silver didn't freak out, he did gasp upon hearing this. A silence fell upon them, Platinum almost fearing Silver had hung up on him. But this fear soon passed when he heard someone in the distance. The voice was shocked, yet gentle, and it almost sounded as if they were in tears. The angel soon figured out what had happened. Silver had taken a pause so he could fill Bronze in on what was going on, as Bronze obviously couldn't hear their conversation. Another's voice, clearly Gold's, could be heard moaning and asking what had happened. _' Ah Gold... ' _Platinum thought nostalgically._ ' Still as dramatic as ever... '_

_" Platinum, don't move. "_

Silver said sternly.

_" We're coming over to get you. "_

" Ok Silver... "

Platinum said softly.

" Bye... "

The angel clicked the phone shut, simply staring at it calmly. It had been so long since he'd spoken with his brothers... what if they couldn't help him? What if he became a monster again, and ended up hurting them instead...? He... he couldn't bare the thought of hurting them anymore...

Slowly, his legs shaking horribly, he rose from his bed, taking a few steps towards the door, his wings stretching behind him. He needed to move... he had a bad feeling for some reason. Was it his other halves telling him that something was out to get him...? He wouldn't be surprised, but he prayed they were wrong...

As he entered the waiting room, he found Fatch and Jack talking to each other, Fatch looking quite angry with the demon. But then again, from what Platinum could remember, Fatch was kind of a hateful person. Admittedly the vampire was getting better, but still. The prince got angry easily. And that wasn't being mean, it was just being honest. The angel boy quietly approached them, easily gaining their attention. Fatch almost instantly calmed down at the sight of him, smiling softly.

" Are you ready to go Platinum? "

Go? The prince had never said anything about leaving...

" Uh, actually, could we stay here a while? I'm waiting for some people to show... "

Platinum asked softly, scratching the back of his leg with his foot.

" I'm sorry Platinum, but you ARE the son of Flash. "

Fatch said sadly, obviously not happy about trying to force him to leave.

" We can't let you stay in one place for too long, less someone find out you're here... "

" Eheh... you miss heard me. "

Platinum chuckled darkly, glaring softly at the vampire.

" We're waiting here until my brothers come to pick us up. "

Fatch could feel his eyes widen a little before calming down, smiling brightly.

" You... could've just told us that. Of course we'll wait. Besides, I'm sure they'll know a way to get you back into heaven. "

" So it's settled. "

Platinum said smugly, crossing his arms and grinning.

* * *

**Platinum is awesome. Sassy and sweet. Characters like that are fun to write about. Hope you all liked this chappie!**


	4. Family reunion, and an unknown woman

_**I feel so bad for poor Platinum... he's gonna have such a tough time later. **_

* * *

_Once the two were out in the waiting room, Fatch shocked Jack immensely by swiftly punching him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Jack let out a grunt, quickly realizing what was going on. Since Fatch couldn't do it earlier, he was lashing out now where Platinum couldn't hear him. But Jack could understand it. Fatch was one of those people who, if they didn't let it out right away, he'd explode later and it would be a thousand times worse with many people around to see/hear it. _

_" You MORON! "_

_Fatch yelled, swinging at the demon again, Jack barely blocking it with his arms. _

_" I can't believe you did that to that sweet angel! "_

_The vampire swung again, hitting the demons wrists. _

_" If he knew what you did, he'd kill you too! "_

_" I-I'm sorry alright?! "_

_Jack hissed; amazingly this made Fatch stop. The demon man panted a bit in relief, continuing a little. _

_" Had I been in the right state of mind, I would've NEVER done something this horrible! But we don't have time to worry about that now, and besides! You know Flash will kill me for it later! Right now we need to bring him home to Flash before something happens to make him disappear again! "_

_Fatch stared on with wide eyes from the demons rant before he calmed down, realizing the man had been right. He didn't have time to be beating him up or verbally chewing him out. Right now he had to focus on the big picture: Platinum. How much did the angel even remember, anyway? Did he know what Jack did, or did he remember what happens to him when he's supposedly "not Platinum" anymore? And more importantly... how would they get him back up into heaven...?_

* * *

Platinum sighed nervously as he waited for someone to pick up the phone. He knew it was late, and he knew the chances of any of his siblings actually answering it were very slim. But that's not why he was worried. No, he was worried about what their reactions would be to suddenly be getting a call from their long lost big brother.

Yes. He knew what happened to him. He knew what he'd been turned into as well. He didn't yet know who did it, but he didn't really care right now. He also wasn't comfortable telling Fatch yet, or that man he'd been with. He believed the demons name was Jack...? The point was, what he'd been turned into was awful. And right now, it was the least of his worries. His top priority right now was contacting his siblings (as his father obviously didn't have any form of phone) and finding a way to meet up with them. Once that happened, they could take him back up into heaven and maybe fix the curse that had been placed on him. Admittedly, he was afraid of what they would think of him once they learned the truth, but they were his family. He knew they'd still love and accept him...

Finally the phone clicked, indicating that someone had answered from the other end.

_" Hello? "_

The person asked. The boy was obviously tired, yet he still sounded polite... also, a bit cheerful and confused. And there was only one person Platinum knew who could act so cheerful after being woken up.

" Gold? I-is that you? "

Silence etched between the two of them for a moment, Gold obviously even more confused now.

_" Uh... yeah? Who's this? "_

Platinum covered the speaker for a second, giggling uncontrollably for a moment; oh he was was looking forward to what he was about to do. What he wouldn't GIVE to be there in person to see Gold's reaction first hand. Alas, this phone was all he could do... slowly he removed his hand, saying cheerfully into the phone.

" Gold, it's me. Platinum. "

Silence etched between the two once more, Platinum smiling widely in anticipation for Gold's soon to be squealing. He remembered that whenever Gold got to hear particularly good news, he'd jump up and down a few times squealing, his tail wagging at an unnatural speed. Just thinking about it got Platinum's OWN tail wagging. Oh how he wished he could see Gold right now...

Suddenly he jumped, hearing loud thump on the other end of the phone, shortly followed by the clatter of the obviously dropped phone. Panicking a bit, Platinum frantically called into the cell.

" Gold?! Gold, a-are you there?! "

He could overhear footsteps and frantic voices, asking if Gold was ok. Platinum bit his lower lip with every word he heard, now feeling worried about his little brother. Now he could hear shuffling, indicating the phone was being picked up.

_" Hello, this is Silver Winchester. "_

"Silver" said simply, as if he were used to answering the phone like that.

_" My apologies, but Gold has suddenly passed out. May I ask who's calling? "_

Gold passed OUT?! Wow! Platinum knew Gold of all people would miss him, but passing out upon the mere mention of his name?! Holy Flash! Platinum had to try his best not to giggle at his brothers over dramatics, and said calmly.

" Hey Silver. Sorry, I didn't think my name would make him faint. "

_" Hardy har har. "_

Silver said sarcastically, getting the older to laugh now.

_" You're HILARIOUS. But seriously, who's calling? "_

" Aw, Silver I'm hurt. "

Platinum mocked playfully, holding his arm to his forehead in a fake dramatic fainting pose.

" You don't even recognize your own brothers voice... "

_" Wait- what?! "_

Silver yelped, speaking as though he'd misheard the older.

_" P-Platinum?! "_

" In the flesh little brother. "

The angel responded, sitting normally and speaking calmly. Yet the smile refused to leave his face, his tail still wagging happily behind him. From the other end, he heard a squeal come from Silver. The same one he'd expected to hear from Gold.

_" No way! "_

Silver cried out, sounding more cheerful than Platinum was used to hearing.

_" Platinum! You're ok! Wh-where are you- who's phone are you on?! We'll come over immediately! "_

" Geez, calm down little bro. "

Platinum teased.

" First answer: I'm on Fatch's phone. "

_" Ah. "_

Silver breathed.

_" I thought the number seemed familiar... "_

" Second- and don't freak out I'm fine- I'm in the hospital. "

Although Silver didn't freak out, he did gasp upon hearing this. A silence fell upon them, Platinum almost fearing Silver had hung up on him. But this fear soon passed when he heard someone in the distance. The voice was shocked, yet gentle, and it almost sounded as if they were in tears. The angel soon figured out what had happened. Silver had taken a pause so he could fill Bronze in on what was going on, as Bronze obviously couldn't hear their conversation. Another's voice, clearly Gold's, could be heard moaning and asking what had happened. _' Ah Gold... ' _Platinum thought nostalgically._ ' Still as dramatic as ever... '_

_" Platinum, don't move. "_

Silver said sternly.

_" We're coming over to get you. "_

" Ok Silver... "

Platinum said softly.

" Bye... "

The angel clicked the phone shut, simply staring at it calmly. It had been so long since he'd spoken with his brothers... what if they couldn't help him? What if he became a monster again, and ended up hurting them instead...? He... he couldn't bare the thought of hurting them anymore...

Slowly, his legs shaking horribly, he rose from his bed, taking a few steps towards the door, his wings stretching behind him. He needed to move... he had a bad feeling for some reason. Was it his other halves telling him that something was out to get him...? He wouldn't be surprised, but he prayed they were wrong...

As he entered the waiting room, he found Fatch and Jack talking to each other, Fatch looking quite angry with the demon. But then again, from what Platinum could remember, Fatch was kind of a hateful person. Admittedly the vampire was getting better, but still. The prince got angry easily. And that wasn't being mean, it was just being honest. The angel boy quietly approached them, easily gaining their attention. Fatch almost instantly calmed down at the sight of him, smiling softly.

" Are you ready to go Platinum? "

Go? The prince had never said anything about leaving...

" Uh, actually, could we stay here a while? I'm waiting for some people to show... "

Platinum asked softly, scratching the back of his leg with his foot.

" I'm sorry Platinum, but you ARE the son of Flash. "

Fatch said sadly, obviously not happy about trying to force him to leave.

" We can't let you stay in one place for too long, less someone find out you're here... "

" Eheh... you miss heard me. "

Platinum chuckled darkly, glaring softly at the vampire.

" We're waiting here until my brothers come to pick us up. "

Fatch could feel his eyes widen a little before calming down, smiling brightly.

" You... could've just told us that. Of course we'll wait. Besides, I'm sure they'll know a way to get you back into heaven. "

" So it's settled. "

Platinum said smugly, crossing his arms and grinning.

* * *

**Platinum is awesome. Sassy and sweet. Characters like that are fun to write about. Hope you all liked this chappie!**


	5. 2 new players

**This will be a short chapter, only because it's leading up to something big. You'll figure out this "big event" by the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_" A-are you seeing this too Aries? "_

_Blitz asked softly, looking up at the psychic demon, who looked shocked at what he saw. Due to their curiosity, the duo were using Septimus' all seeing mirror in an attempt to locate their fiery leader. However, the mirror wasn't showing them Septimus. It was showing them a white haired angel with silver wings. They assumed this only happened because they were still very unfamiliar with the mirror that this happened. After all, in a way, Septimus and the mirror were connected. Septimus had MADE the mirror, and to get it to work and do what he wanted, the mirror needed his DNA. AKA, his blood. So it was very unlikely Aries and Blitz could even get it to do what they wanted. _

_But the last thing they'd expected was for the mirror to show them Flash's long lost son Platinum hanging around his brothers, Fatch and Jack. How the mirror got Platinum from Septimus was beyond either's comprehension. Aries stepped a bit closer to the looking glass, looking at the silver winged angel curiously. _'Platinum has appeared... ' _He thought curiously._ ' Septimus would love to have captured an angel like that... to have some blackmail against Flash... '_ Aries hummed, tilting his head to the side in thought._ ' I'm not one to fight... but with Septimus gone, he wouldn't have the opportunity to do it himself. Maybe I could... '

_" Hey Blitz, I'm going out for a bit. "_

_Aries said softly. _

_" I'm, eh, going to do a favor for Septimus. "_

_" Be careful then Aries. "_

_Blitz responded, reaching up and gently grabbing the demons hand. _

_" Platinum HAS to be strong. "_

_" Don't worry. I will. "_

* * *

" My wings didn't cooperate at first. "

Gold said simply, springing up into the air and flying around the group.

" When I tried to fly I flailed around like an idiot. "

The rainbow angel fluttered around strangely, one wing flapping faster than the other, and his arms flailing rapidly as if to mimic when he was getting used to his wings back then.

" And they always sprung open when I tried to sleep, but once I got the hang of them, I couldn't imagine my life without them. "

" Ahhh... I can relate to that. "

Platinum hummed, looking up slightly in remembrance. When he got his wings, he was practically the same way; he just couldn't seem to get his wings to do what he wanted, and it was irritating as hell. But considering Gold turned 16 back in April, he'd actually made GREAT progress in getting used to them. It took Platinum half a freakin year to learn his.

The boy looked ahead, before shuddering harshly to the point he had to stop walking. And he got a lot of weird looks for it._ ' Wh-what was that...? ' _Platinum mentally murmured, his wings instinctively wrapping around him. As the older brother, he had a few abilities his brothers didn't. Not only was he a psychic, but he feel when something bad was about to happen, and he could produce energy blasts. But the one that had occurred was the bad events power. And it was frightening him greatly, as it was something more malevolent than he was used to feeling/seeing.

" Platinum? "

The angel looked up, finding a scared looking Bronze in front of him.

" A-are you... ok...? "

Platinum smiled softly at his brothers gentle tone; at least that about him hadn't changed... the boy looked around, stepping forward and away from the group, looking around in an attempt to find the source of the dark energy. It made him nervous... after all, he didn't want any kind of evil attention. After all, one false step, and it was back to being a monster...

Suddenly the angel let out a shriek, feeling something straight up TACKLE him, locking their arms around his chest and keeping him pinned beneath their arms. In the distance he heard the others yelp and he barely heard them chasing after him. Squirming a bit, he managed to get a glimpse of his attacker. It was a demon woman with long black hair, large grey dragon wings and a crescent moon and star was against her forehead. Platinum was almost mesmerized by her, as she seemed so different from the other demons. But he almost immediately brushed it off and tried to pull out of her grasp. However, due to not using his angel powers in so long, he didn't possess the strength to do so.

" Let me go you witch! "

Platinum hissed, thrashing with all his might.

" Sorry. "

The woman said simply.

" You're an important key to my plan. "

" At least be polite and tell me your name! "

There was a few short moments of silence before the woman responded.

" ... Yuki Kanno. "

Yuki now glared, running faster once she realized the others were catching up.

" And I'm not letting you go now. "

The woman tried to speed up once more, but something tripped her, and it sent the angel flying. However, a blue energy surrounded him, preventing him from doing so. Looking down, he saw a dark psychic demon now running, his psychic energy pulling him with him. Platinum felt his mouth drop a little at who he saw.

" Aries?! "

It seemed as if the boy didn't hear him as he simply kept running. Platinum soon found himself smiling at the sight of the psychic before looking back, finding both Yuki and the others chasing after him. He sighed a bit, realizing what was happening now. It was a game of Slugby. Except there were no goal lines, and he was the Slugby.

* * *

**I couldn't find a good game reference at the end, so I hope that one worked. ^_^"**


	6. The chase, and the identity of Platinum

**And so the chase begins. X3**

**Also, I'm no good at this scene, so please bare with me. **

* * *

Platinum had always adored psychokinesis... just not when it was being used against him. He couldn't move. He couldn't break free. All he could do was hope something happened to stop Aries. Just because the psychic was running at an unnatural for him, running as fast as a demon could. A speed only a few people could keep up with. It wasn't often the psychic ran like this though. It was rather interesting to see...

Platinum squirmed and managed to move enough to turn around and see the others gaining on them. Thank goodness too... he didn't want to be captured by anyone, but he DEFINATELY didn't want to be captured by Aries. In a way it was better, but at the same time... well... it would just make him go back to square one...

A new psychic energy surrounded him now. A green energy. And Platinum instantly recognized it to be Gold's. The psychic field soon pulled him away from Aries and back towards his brothers. Platinum was actually impressed by Gold's ability right now. Gold had MASSIVE psychic strength, but he lacked the concentration. The power he was using right now more than proved he'd been practicing.

Platinum was lowered down now beside Jack, the shadow man grinning strangely at him. Although, this moment of awkwardness didn't last long as Platinum felt himself being tackled again. Once again it was Yuki, holding him tightly and pinning him under her arms again, flying into the air. Before the boy could even do so much as to wiggle, he watched as a dark black and yellow blur struck the demon girls wings, causing her to shriek and drop the captive.

As he fell, he felt someone grab him by underneath his arms. Looking up, he found he was now in the arms of Merek, who was smiling at him nervously. _' Huh... ' _Platinum hummed. _' I wonder who called him...? '_

" I'm so sorry your highness. "

Merek apologized, sounding like he was afraid of being in the angels presence. Though it made sense, as Merek had always acted unusual around the Winchester siblings. Like he was unsure of how he was supposed to address them. The angel soon began flying upwards, and Platinum assumed he was taking him to Flash. And it was exciting to the silver winged angel. However, they didn't get all that far when the boy felt someone pull him down by the feet and out of Merek's arms.

Platinum shrieked a bit at the sudden action, realizing he was in Yuki's arms again. And even then her hold didn't last long as he felt something else tug on his feet and forcing him out of the woman's arms. But this one felt different than the others. Looking down, flapping his wings a bit so he could remain straight, he found a shadowy hand wrapped around his feet and lower legs. _' Ah... Jack... '_ Platinum murmured, easily recognizing the shadows ability. Once again he was lowered to the ground, and this time everyone began running.

Aries attempted to rush over and grab the angel, but as he reached out and almost physically grabbed him, Bronze put up a clear silver force field, strong enough that upon touching it Aries was thrown back greatly._ ' So Bronze has been practicing too... ' _Platinum thought in awe.

Merek soon fluttered down to the groups side, yet he didn't try to grab Platinum.

" So what's the plan? "

The angel asked, almost sounding winded. Maybe no he had called him. Maybe he'd been returning to heaven after a long mission, and he saw what was going on with the angel. Who knows?

" Run like hell, don't let Aries or Yuki get Platinum! "

Fatch yelled, running a little faster. Platinum sighed, however, looking down and off to the side as he ran._ ' This is terrible... '_ He thought sadly. _' I'm not worth the trouble... '_

Yuki seemed to have recovered and began to rush over to get to Platinum again. As she got closer, Silver finally got in on the action, and karate kicked her in the side, sending the woman skidding across the ground. The only frightening thing about this- at least to Platinum- was the fact his eyes and psychic energy markings were glowing a bright red. Meaning he'd been using his demonic abilities. Platinum really hoped Silver hadn't made using his demonicness to fight lately. It was very dangerous... raised the chances of Silver being possessed...

Suddenly a black blur zipped forward and kicked Fatch across the pavement with a single movement. And it wasn't long before Platinum realized it had been Aries. Never ONCE had he seen Aries become this violent. This moment of shock and amazement was interrupted when said demon flung the angel onto his shoulders and began running. Once again Platinum was amazed by this sudden willingness to fight and use strength and speed.

This amazement ALSO didn't last long as Aries tripped on his own (probably due to not running like this often enough), and Platinum skidded against the ground. Yuki once again made her move, zipping over and snatching Platinum up from the ground.

" Fumble! "

She shouted, striking a nerve on the angel. _' Ok... '_ Platinum thought in annoyance, placing his hand under his chin in irritation._ ' This game of chase is getting old. Real quick, real fast. ' _

Without warning what-so-ever, Fatch had rushed over and punched the demon woman in the jaw line, sending her back, and sending Platinum flying through the air. As he approached the ground, he sent his hands down and against the ground, doing a quick flip as he pushed himself from the ground and back to his feet. And this time when Yuki approached him, he raised his fist high and slammed the woman to the ground, truly shocking everyone around him.

" I'm not a freakin' football! "

Platinum shouted, obviously referring to the "Fumble" comment previous to this.

" This game is OVER! LEAVE ME ALONE LADY! "

Turning with a huff, he was met by the looks on his brothers faces. Gold was downright impressed, Bronze was shocked, and Silver just stood there with a large smile on his face, his arms crossed and his eyes settled in a glare. In a knowing way, technically. Platinum smiled brightly at them, his crimson eyes lighting up in a way he hadn't know they could. It had been so long. Since they had lit up this way...

" Whatd'ya say... we all head home guys? "

The three brothers smiled widely at this, their tails wagging happily behind them.

" Sounds awesome! "

Gold chirped, causing Platinum to giggle. As he began to walk over to them, he felt a sharp pain in his heart, causing him to cry out and clutch at his chest. He shakily forced his eyes to open, looking a head to find several confused/worried expressions. _' W-what the hell-? '_ Platinum mentally cursed, feeling the pain again, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. A feeling of dread washed over him as he FINALLY figured out what was going on. He looked over to the horizon, finding the sun was already coming up. _' No... '_ He thought in a sad panic._ ' No no no no- please Flash NO! ' _

The pain had grown unbearable now, causing him to fall to his knees. The pain had now moved to the sides of his head, causing his hands to now grip this new afflicted area. _'How could the sun be coming up?! ' _He mentally cried out in frustration._ ' It feels like the new moon hasn't even been up for that long- d*** it! '_

" Platinum? "

A soft voice- Gold's voice- spoke, sounding worried. Looking off to the side, he found his angel brother approaching him, an extended hand mere inches from his shoulder.

" Are... you o-? "

" S-STAY BACK! "

Platinum cried out. Gold had moved just in the knick of time as well, for a mere 3 seconds after he moved, Platinum's entire body was completely engulfed in flames. Blue, hellfire flames. Yet somehow... the fire caused him no pain. The fire completely hid his image, and the others could only stare as the fire consumed him.

Jack was the one probably most horrified by it next to the Winchester siblings. Something about seeing this struck him... it had been seen in his vision. Where he forced a puff of hellfire engulfed Platinum in the past. But looking at it now... it made more memories of it return. He began to remember the after effect as well. The very thing that the fire had turned Platinum into. Jack gasped as he remembered, his hands reaching up and holding the sides of his face in a panic._ ' That's right! ' _He mentally yelped. _' It turned him into-!'_

As the fire subsided, a panting person was left there, looking exhausted after the ordeal. But this person did NOT look even remotely like Platinum. And that's what got everyone to gasp in true horror at who they saw. Hell, Fatch even fell to his knees in a shocked daze from who he saw.

" ... No way... "

The prince breathed, his mouth hung low and his eyes horridly wide in shock.

" That can't be... there's... no way... it can't be... "

The figure stood up slowly, his legs shaking horribly in the process. He turned to the group of people, his back turned to Yuki who'd long since been knocked out by the Platinum punch, and eyed everyone cautiously. It looked like he was trying to be tough to save his image, but silently he was confused as hell.

" What are you all staring at?! "

He barked out, though his face showed pure confusion. He then poked a black claw to his nose, as if something were there.

" Is there something on my nose or something...? "

Aries slowly approached him, his face showing pure shock and amazement. He was also, however, the only one capable of saying this persons name. The person they'd ALL just seen Platinum transform into. He stuttered horribly, but he FINALLY managed to utter this beings name.

" ... Septimus...? "

* * *

**Bomb dropped! **

**I wonder if anyone knew already, or if they figured it out through previous chapters. Please tell me if either applies to you. I might post later, but don't hold me to it. So tired... -_-"**


	7. Planing to save the demon

**The last chapter was just too suspenseful. I'm gonna have fun typing. **

* * *

_Septimus simply stared at everyone nervously, wondering why they were all staring at him like that. They all looked like they'd seem a ghost, or something. Ghost wouldn't be the best example, but his point was made. Hell he'd been so focused on their expressions, he'd almost missed what Aries said. Slowly he turned his attention to Aries, surprised when the psychic seemed horrified by his presence. Never in his life had he seen Aries quite like this... horrified and amazed sure. Shocked and confused of course. But never had he seen his friend like this..._

_" Aries, what's going on? "_

_The fire demon asked softly, looking around at the others. Were they going to attack or just stare at him...? Their stares were unnerving... and he wished they'd stop. He felt tired and powerless right now too, so he didn't wasn't to fight. Regardless of this he took a fighting pose, glaring them down._

_" A-are we fighting?! Cause I won't be backing dow- "_

_Septimus trailed off as Aries placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at his psychic friend in confusion._

_" No. We're not fighting sir. "_

_Aries said calmly, yet his face still held a terrified expression._

_" In fact, I think you should go home for now. I just... need a minute with everyone here."_

_Septimus looked slightly confused by this, but he soon found he was too tired to bother arguing. With a snap of his fingers, the portal to Nerezza opened up, and he hopped in, leaving the others to their thoughts._

* * *

Once the fire demon was gone, it was as though someone had turned on a switch. Like a nuclear bomb of emotions swept through everyone. Basically, they were all trying to grasp what they'd just seen. And none of them were handling it in a good way.

Fatch was currently attacking Jack brutally, yelling at him about what he'd done, the poor demon only able to block a few swipes. Bronze was now inconsolable, yet Gold still attempted to comfort him despite feeling depressed himself, his large feathery wings wrapping around the child. Silver's psychic markings were glowing a violent red, along with his eyes, punching a near by brick wall in an attempt to not get angry to the point of getting possessed by one of his inner demons. Yuki was still passed out, so nothing was seen/heard from her. Only Merek and Aries were being semi-calm about everything and were now talking to each other.

" Merek, did you know anything about this? "

Aries asked gently. Merek WAS a time angel, after all. Perhaps he had at least seen this coming...

" No. I didn't. "

Merek said sadly, looking down at his feet.

" I can't see into a select few peoples future. Flash and his children are some of them... I guess that's why I could never see into Septimus' future... "

The angel soon looked up at the demon, wearing a questionable look on his face.

" Did you know? Weren't here any clues to prove he wasn't an demon? "

" U-uh... I'm not... sure... "

Aries mumbled, looking away and off towards the side.

" I mean he really does care about me and Blitz, but... -! "

Aries head snapped up, his eyes wide in realization.

" What is it?! "

" Once in a while he'll get a strange dream about a silver winged angel- always the same one- and I think it might have been Platinum! "

Merek's wings fluttered greatly upon hearing this, amazed beyond belief. Was it possible that Platinum was still conscious enough to try to reach his demonic self?! That he spoke and spooked Septimus in this way to try to get him to come to his senses?! Merek wouldn't be too surprised if this theory was correct either. After all, the Winchester brothers DID have rather strange abilities. If this was right, then there might still be a chance for Septimus to return to being Platinum again. But the chances were still slim...

How would he do it anyway? How would he get Septimus to repent? There had to be something that kept him holding on to being a demon, otherwise he would've remembered his true self years ago...

Maybe Aries would know something... after all, Aries was with him for a long time. There had to something's Septimus told him that he wouldn't normally tell anyone...

" Aries... what... happened in his dreams? "

" Uh... he... hasn't told me much, but... "

Aries mumbled, toying with the slight curl in his right bang.

" He always said Platinum mocked him... called his trash and a waste of a life... "

Merek felt his lips curl into a slight frown; yeah, that sounded like Platinum alright. He always thought villains were a waste of a living being... probably thought he'd at least get Septimus upset to the point of considering other options.

" Said that the only thing he really had to show for his life were me and Blitz. "

The angels wings suddenly sprung open; that's it! Aries and a Blitz were what kept Septimus from seeing the truth! Their friendship!

" I have a plan, Aries! "

Merek cried out, grabbing the demons shoulders, his angelic aura burning the demon greatly.

" It won't be pretty, but it's the best shot we've got! Can you do it?! "

" Wh-Wh-what am I doing?! "

" I will tell Septimus of his true identity, and then while he's remembering his past, you and Blitz must leave him for a while. "

Aries frowned sadly, shrugging away from the angel.

" B-but Merek... "

" Admitedly it'll be hard on the fire demon... he'll hallucinate like hell, but it's the only chance we've got... "

" I-I don't want to leave him... "

Aries muttered, looking down sadly.

" But if you really think it'll help... "

Merek smiled softly, wrapping a wing around the demon.

" I know it's difficult, but it's the only chance we've got. Trust me, I wouldn't do this had we had another option... "

" ... well... let's do it then... "

* * *

**Aww... I feel bad for Septimus... **


	8. The unstable emotions of Flash

**This chappie might be sad... you've been warned.**

* * *

Jack shook horribly as Merek led him through heaven, dread growing with each and every step. A day had gone by since they'd learned the truth about Septimus, and now they were clueing Flash in with their plan. This would not be easy... Flash was bound to be furious about Platinum's transformation in the first place... what would he do? What would he say? What could the demon do to prove to him that it was an accident...?

The two neared Flash's golden throne, greatly surprised to find the creator angel fast asleep, his arms resting on the arm and his head resting in his arms. His tail was drooped on the ground lazily, and his wings were pressed against his back. It wasn't often Flash loosened up to this state of relaxation. It almost made the others wish they didn't have to break this to him...

Jack stayed back as Merek neared him, gently shaking the mans shoulders. Flash moaned a little, his eyes clenching tighter and his hands balling into fists. Slowly, however, he opened his eyes and pushed himself back into a sitting position. The angel looked DEAD tired. Made sense though. He'd had a mission not too long ago, and Merek heard it was a mission trying to re-seal a demon almost equal to the creator in power. The mere thought of a demon being almost as strong as Flash was enough to make Merek's skin crawl...

Flash yawned softly, struggling to get to his feet. He shook once up, and it became more apparent that he was exhausted.

" May I help you gentlemen? "

Flash greeted sweetly, yet his formal speech was clearly breaking. He didn't seem to want to speak like this right now. Merek and Jack looked at each other for a moment, before Merek stepped forward, looking at Flash in a pleading way, arms outstretched as well.

" Flash, we've recently discovered a disturbing truth about Septimus. "

Merek explained simply. Clearly he wanted to get right to the point. Flash raised an eyebrow at this.

" How so? "

" We have discovered there has been a curse placed on him. Septimus is actually an angel trapped in the form of a fire demon. "

Flash's eyes widened a little at this, clearly taken back by this news.

" Is that so? "

" Yes. And I have a plan to help him repent and return to acting like an angel. "

Merek continued, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

" Unfortunately we can't fix the effects done to his body. They were too great... but at least we can get him to regain his original personality. "

" What do you purpose Merek? "

" I believe if he is forced to lose the two people who keep him holding on to being a demon- Blitz and Aries- then he might become depressed to the point his angelic subconscious takes over. That his angel self can restore his memory and take away his desire to remain evil or his desire to destroy the world. "

" It is a long shot Merek... "

" I know. But I also know it's the only one we've got. "

Flash sighed a bit before looking off to the side. Obviously he was contemplating wether or not this was a good idea. Merek could feel himself gulp, praying Flash would agree. After all, this really WAS the only way to save Septimus and to get Platinum back. What if Flash decided that Septimus had caused too much destruction to be redeemable? What if he decided it would be beneficial to simply smite him where he stood? The possibilities were endless...

Finally the powerful angel looked up, looking rather hesitant before he spoke his decision.

" Alright Merek. I trust your judgement. "

Merek sighed in great relief, placing a hand on his chest.

" But may I ask who Septimus was before he was a demon? "

The time angel cringed as this question finally arose, taking a deep breath before asking the other a question of his own.

" Sir, do you promise to follow the plan? Because once it's in motion, you cannot go see him. "

" M-Merek, why do you-? "

" Sir, do you promise?! "

Flash jumped back a little at this sudden yell, his wings stretching wide. Now that he saw how serious Merek was about this, he was second guessing saying yes to this... but at the same time... he couldn't bare the thought of denying an angel from being saved... because of his own discomfort. He sighed softly, allowing his wings to close now, holding his hand out.

" Merek, I promise I will follow the plan. "

Merek sighed, taking Flash's hand and giving it a firm shake.

" Ok sir. Remember, I say this with a heavy heart, but... Septimus... is really... "

The time angel took a deep breath, almost not wanting to say it, as he knew the other would react horribly.

" ... Platinum. "

... Things were silent. Flash didn't move. He didn't even flinch. And Merek almost began to fear the angel was frozen in shock. And when Flash DID react, neither the angel NOR the demon could believe what the reaction was. Flash didn't scream. He didn't cry. He didn't even yell. He actually LAUGHED.

" Good one Merek. "

Flash chuckled. _' Crap. ' _Merek thought sadly._ ' Denial. '_

" As if PLATINUM, my eldest son, could POSSIBLY be Septimus. You MUST be lying to me."

" Sir... "

Merek muttered, reaching a hand out.

" You and I both know I'm not... "

" No... no, th-there's no way that's right... he-he can't be... "

Flash whimpered, hands gripping his head and kneeling on the ground.

" He can't be Platinum... I've... nearly killed him so many times... "

" Sir... "

" Why didn't I see it sooner...? "

The creator angel cried, clenching his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall.

" How ELSE could he have possessed me...? "

* * *

_Septimus hissed, slowly allowing his demonic features to appear. Taking this sign as the demon might start to get violent, Flash allowed his own otherworldly features to appear, preparing for anything._

_" Last question Flash. Did you know that I could possess an angel? "_

_Immediately Flash pounced up, wings spread wide and tail spiking into a large thunderbolt._

_" WHAT?! "_

_Septimus' body quickly faded into nothing but a black smoke, lunging towards the angel. Soon he entered Flash's body, causing the normally very calm angel to flail._

_" GET OUT! "_

_Flash shouted, arms flapping up and down against his will._

_" No way! "_

_Septimus shouted back in his mind, forcing the angels tail to shoot up tall._

_" I'm gonna get the truth out of you! Even if I have to take over your entire body just to get to your mind! "_

_Flash growled, wings flapping violently, lifting him into the air. Once high enough, he flew back down, SLAMMING his body against the ground. He could take this pain, no problem. He just hoped Septimus could not. Springing up, he repeated the action a few times._

_" Oh just give it up Flash. "_

_Septimus spoke, actually using the angels voice to speak. He almost had him._

_" I'm gonna win. "_

_" No... you... won't... "_

_Using up the last bit of his strength, the angel let all his angelic energy to flow towards the outside of his body, the place Septimus would currently be weakest. A bright, angelic golden light blasted from his body, reaching up towards the heavens above. If one were to look at it from far away, it would look like a beam of light falling, or an angel falling down to earth._

_Once it faded, Flash was left laying flat on his stomach, weak, and unimaginably tired from the unnatural use of energy. This blast he had caused was a little something he called Heavens light. Something that could drive any demon in the proximity away for good, screaming in pain had they been caught in the cross fire. Especially true if one happened to be trying to possess him._

_Slowly he stood up, his wings reaching towards the sky. His black animal ears twitched, as if they weren't working right for a moment. Stretching out his back, he sighed. And then... he gave a hearty, EVIL laugh._

_" I told you so Flash. "_

_Septimus laughed, letting his new found tail spike into a thunder bolt position._

_" I am actually MUCH stronger than I look you know... "_

* * *

" Only someone of my blood could possibly have any hope of possessing me... "

Flash whimpered, tears leaking out of his clenched shut eyes.

" It would also explain why only an angelic blade could hurt him... oh goodness why didn't I notice it sooner...? "

Merek knelt down beside the older, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

" H-how could this happen...? "

Flash gasped, looking up at Merek with his hands lowering.

" Merek, who did this to him?! "

Merek nervously bit his lip, unknowingly looking off in Jack's direction. Unfortunately for him, Flash caught this, and he soon looked at the demon, immediately noting his terrified expression. Almost instantly he understood; Flash rose to his feet, looking at the demon with more hurt and betrayal in his eyes than either the angel or demon had seen from him in years.

" You...? "

He whimpered, unknowingly getting closer to the demon, who was backing up in fear.

" You did this...? But why...? Why would you do this to him?! "

Flash's sadden tone was turning into an enraged one, once again frightening Jack greatly.

" What's wrong with you?! Have you no shame?! "

The angels eyes were now a solid blazing gold, indicating he was almost at his anger breaking point. Jack backed up further now, truly fearing the angel now. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so afraid of Flash...

" S-sir, I-if you'd just let me explain- "

Jack tried to reason, but he couldn't finish his sentence- for in that moment, Flash took a step back and shot his hand forward, an insanely powerful blast of electricity shooting from his hand. In an instant it engulfed the demons body, sending him flying back and causing him to land painfully on the ground.

" JACK! "

Merek yelped, barely acknowledging the fact Flash was running away at full speed. The angel rushed over to his fallen friend, his hands hovering a few inches from the demons body. He'd hate to cause even more pain...

" Holy Flash- are you ok?! "

In that moment, Jack's body convulsed, small sparks of electricity being seen attacking his charred body. Blood dripped from his mouth as he curled up into a tight ball, shaking uncontrollably. Oh Flash it hurt... never in his life had he been hit with such a strong amount of electric angelic grace... it was like nothing in this world.

" Oooh-! Hang on Jack! "

Merek cried, carefully picking the demon up bridal style. He couldn't just sit here like this. That amount of angelic energy was enough to take down a freakin HELLFIRE demon. If he didn't get Jack help now, this could be it for the demon...

" I think I know someone who can help! Oh I just hope he'll be willing to help...! "

With a quick movement, Merek pounced up and dove from heaven, just praying that the angel would help Jack. After all, considering what Jack had done to his big brother, the chances were EXTREMELY slim...

* * *

**Eek. I think I went a bit over board. Poor Jack... **


	9. Fear and sadness

**Another sad one. Sorry... oh, and final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flash threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. Normally he never acted this weak or frail or... emotional... but right now he couldn't care less how he looked. His whole world had collapsed on him... after all these years, his arch enemy turned out to be his son... the only thing that had ever remotely hurt this much was the day his wife died... but this was a whole new level of pain..._

_He'd almost killed Septimus- his own son- so many times... it hurt... knowing he'd been fighting his own child._

_" Oh- I'm a terrible father... "_

_Flash cried, squeezing the pillow to the point it exploded. The angel opened his eyes and looked at the feathers, blinking a bit as one landed on his nose. His right eye twitched before he sneezed, sitting up on his knees. He remembered every time he'd hit him... every time he'd wished the demon was gone... every time he'd fought him to the point the demon nearly died... Flash choked again and simply hurried his head in his hands. His mind was spinning... he was thinking about things he didn't even know why he was thinking about them..._

_The deal... the deal he'd made with Fatch... in all technicality, Fatch DID find Platinum. He held up his end of the bargain... hell, if Fatch hadn't found him, then Flash wouldn't have learned the truth... slowly the angel rose to his feet, sniffling, the tears never leaving his face. _' I made a promise... '_ He mentally whimpered, trying in vain to dry his eyes. _' And I am going to keep it... I just hope I can get a grip quick enough to do it... '

* * *

Merek flapped his wings harshly a few times before landing on his feet, using one of his feet to ring the doorbell. He was just hoping the angel was home... and that he could put his grudge towards Jack aside long enough to save the demons life...

The angel shuffled nervously on his feet, looking down at the long since passed out Jack. The demons breathing had slowed considerably, and it was becoming apparent there was only a few minutes before he passed on... _' Please let him answer the door! ' _Merek mentally cried, squirming back and forth nervously. Finally the door swung open, the angel he was praying for standing there tiredly. Yet the minute his eyes fell upon Jack, however, his sapphire eyes filled with anger. However, this anger was replaced with confusion when said sapphire eyes fell on Jack.

" What happened to him? "

The boy asked, his wings flopping to the ground. Seriously, he was the ONLY angel Merek knew of who would do that.

" Gold, please you HAVE to heal him! "

Merek pleaded.

" Your dad zapped him with his electric grace, and I don't know how much time he's got! Please, help him! "

" Pfft, fine... "

Gold groaned, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes off to the side.

" But only because I'm not that d*** heartless... sit him on the ground. "

Merek did as he was told, sitting Jack down on his knees, watching as Gold knelt beside the demon. Gold took a firm gold of the demons hands and closed his eyes, beginning to glow bright green. This green energy soon engulfed the demons body, and little by little the mans injuries cleared up. His skin grew into a softer shade of black, the blood around his mouth vanishing and the burns completely faded. This is why Merek came to Gold... his healing abilities were mind blowing.

Jack moaned a bit, finally opening his eyes. He looked up at Merek with a questioning look before looking at Gold, jumping slightly when he saw him. The demon soon groaned, clutching the sides of his ribs.

" Oh yeah. Your wounds are healed but there will be a slight pain for a while. "

Jack looked at Gold again, smiling softly.

" Th-thank you Gold... "

" Oh don't thank me. You still own me- and my family- BIG time. "

The demon flinched, realizing how truly pissed Gold was about all this. Gold stood up, looking at Merek with a straight face.

" Get him in here. Now. I need to talk to him. "

Merek frowned, biting his lower lip nervously before helping the demon to his feet. Slowly they trudged to the kitchen, Gold pointing at the chairs in a huff, his psychic markings and eyes turning aqua blue. Merek gulped nervously, realizing Gold was about to lay it down. And it was NOT gonna be pretty... Slowly he helped Jack sit down before sitting down himself. He wasn't looking forward to this... despite the fact Gold was- without a doubt- the most cheerful of the three, he also had the worst temper. Especially when someone messed with his family. This temper was mostly due to the fact he was bipolar, and his emotions could take sharp turns, but it was still terrifying.

Gold did not sit. He simply stood there glaring the demon down.

" So Jack. "

He said calmly, yet the other two could tell he was clearly pissed off.

" I'll be a man and let you explain before I b**** you out. Shoot. "

Jack gulped before beginning.

" Gold, I didn't even know I did this to Platinum until recently. "

Golds eye twitched, indicating he was not amused.

" Not a good start man. "

" I-I know... its just... after Vivianna died, I lost my sanity. I don't know what thoughts were going through my head, but I must've had a plan. I-I don't know what it is, but there had to be a- "

" Oh Flash I wanna punch you. "

Gold groaned, shaking Jack greatly at this.

" I-I'm sorry! "

Jack yelped, throwing his arms out.

" Had I been in the right state of mind, I would've never done it! Look, I'm not asking for your forgiveness! Hell, I'll never come near your family again if you don't want me to! I-I just want you to understand I never meant for this to happen! And I will do anything it takes to try to fix this! "

Gold remained silent for a while, not moving. Not even blinking. And the other two almost feared that this was the moment where the boy would rush over and punch him. Needless to say, both were amazed when Gold simply sighed, the scary blue glow vanishing from his body.

" ... I'm not a monster... "

The boy sighed again, looking at the demon with soft eyes.

" I won't kill you. But I'm not gonna forgive you until you can get my brothers to forgive you. And yes, that includes Platinum too. "

Jack smiled softly, amazed at the angels sensibility.

" Thank you Gold... "

He said softly.

" Whatev's man. "

Gold shrugged, looking at Merek now.

" I assume you have a plan to help Platinum by now. Go set it into motion. And Jack? "

Jack jumped, his hair spiking even in the shock.

" Yes? "

" Leave my house. "

" O-oh. Of course. "

* * *

**Lame end, I'm sorry. The next story will take place soon, where the plan takes place, but I'm going to slow down a little. I'm sleepy... **


End file.
